you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
I Wish We Can Become Friends
's Privilege-only) |pages = |cover = Hiyori Shiina |release = October 25, 2017 (JP) |previous = "I, Haruka Hasebe, Don't Plan to Change" |next = "I, Airi Sakura, Have Been Tossed Back and Forth" |concurrent = Light Novel Volume 7 |precending = |following = |character = }} is a short story from Melon Books' store privilege for volume 7 of You-Zitsu light novel series, together with other three short stories. It focuses on Hiyori Shiina's point of view during her unexpected meet up with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji in the library. Summary Between the bookshelves under the library's section for mystery genre, Kiyotaka met Hiyori. While the former was thinking on borrowing another book, he observed a girl who was trying to reach the book titled, by . Kiyotaka helped the girl without realizing that it was Hiyori. After he grabbed the book and gave it to her, the latter expressed her gratitude. Afterwards, Kiyotaka spontaneously asked whether Hiyori liked Brontë's works or not. She responded by saying she didn't have any special preference over the author and she just wants to put the book in the right place, in the right shelf, in the right section of the library. After her disclosure, with an interested outlook, Hiyori noticed the book titled, by , that Kiyotaka was holding—the exact book that he succeeded from Suzune. That book, as Hiyori claimed, was a popular masterpiece that had been borrowed by a lot of sophomores, making the book's occurrence to be rare. She wanted to re-read it but didn't have the chance to find it. However, Hiyori stated that there's no problem with Kiyotaka borrowing the said book since she had a collection of interesting books in the library at her disposal. She boldly declares that she'll read each of them until she graduates. Kiyotaka was about to leave the scene to execute the purpose he initially had in the library, but Hiyori didn't seem to be satisfied with their small talk after finding someone with similar literature tastes. To continue further the conversation, Hiyori asked if Kiyotaka wanted to borrow another book, to which he denied. Hiyori then immediately asked if he had already read ' works. Kiyotaka claimed that he has read 's but not any of Dorothy's. Hiyori recommended the first among series by Dorothy—'' . She affirmed that once he starts reading the said book, he'll be entranced to keep reading the sequel. Hiyori noticed that it seems Kiyotaka was not particularly interested in the matter but doesn't have the heart to refuse her, so she immediately apologized afterwards for talking incessantly about books. He cleared up her uneasiness by telling her that he's just perplexed for a while but was genuinely interested in borrowing the book she recommended. Hiyori was pleased with his response, thus, inviting Kiyotaka to have a lunch together. While the latter didn't expect this development—thinking that the whole thing is a fragment of Kakeru's plan—the former stated that she was just a girl who didn't have friends to talk about novels. Classes 1-C and 1-D were in conflict, but she was a neutral party, and didn't have any interest in engaging either parties involved. After mutual consent, both of them went for a lunch break in the cafeteria. There, Hiyori had trouble choosing a meal from the menu, but in the end she choose Kiyotaka's meal. Kiyotaka offered a helping hand after noticing that Hiyori was having a trouble in handling her tray due to her bag. After a few dialogues, the former went to carry the latter's bag, noticing it's weight—due to the fact that it was filled with mystery books. As they sat next to each other, Kiyotaka asked Hiyori if she usually had lunch in the cafeteria or not. She denied the question and claimed that she always bought lunch at the convenience store, so it was a rare event for her. She asked the similar query to him, to which he said that he preferred the taste of food in the cafeteria than in convenience store. Meanwhile, in Kiyotaka's monologue, he noted that the way Hiyori held the chopsticks was exceptionally charming. After that, Hiyori affirmed that the cafeteria food was delicious and the way Kiyotaka compared the taste of foods sold between the two source will be kept in mind. The latter then asked whether it was the former's first time eating at the cafeteria, to which she replied yes. She wanted for so long to have a lunch there before but lost the heart to do so given that, to her, it's too far from her classroom. Following the scene where they finish their meals respectively, they talk about books again. A book that Hiyori took out from her bag, was immediately acknowledged by Kiyotaka. A mutual liking of the book brought happiness to Hiyori. Kiyotaka noticed that the book she took out from her bag isn't from the library. She confirmed that it was from her personal collection of books that she always brings. The lunch break ended with Hiyori allowing Kiyotaka to take the book titled, '' with him promising to return the book to her soon. Site Navigation